


how do i

by kurooos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor has a little crisis, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), can be read as shippy or not, parental or shippy its just up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Hank finds Connor in the bathroom, skin deactivated, staring at himself in the mirror.





	how do i

Hank finds Connor in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His expression is unreadable but pensive. Hank might have passed it off any other time but what’s so striking is that Connor’s skin is deactivated.

Noticing a pure white android in his bathroom had Hank stumbling to a stop and peeking through the barely open crack of the door.

Connor’s clothes are completely removed, bunched up in a pile against the bathtub. The sticky notes on Hank’s mirror still cling stubbornly even after enduring steam from daily showers. Despite Connor’s subtle irritation at their sarcastic and passive aggressive quotes, Hank has kept them up. A little dark humor.

Maybe some other time it would be humorous to see Connor bare to his true form. So out of place in a cozy, lived in space.

Connor’s android plating is undamaged and clean. Whites and soft greys, rounded corners where plastic meets plastic, interlocking joints to allow fluid and human-like movement. In every sense of the word Connor is beautiful, strikingly unnatural and pristine.

Connor brings his fingers up to his face, almost touching his cheek and then stopping. Hank can see Connor’s LED in the mirror as it glows yellow. His head tips to the side curiously, his warm brown eyes stay locked on himself, trailing low as he leans back and then hovers his hand over the middle of his chest.

He looks to be checking something, holding his hand just centimeters away from his body, fingers barely touching the circular port on his abdomen that contains his thirium pump regulator. Connor’s face pinches minutely, it’s hard to tell that his eyebrows are coming close together when he doesn’t exactly show them right now.

Hank leans in, perhaps a bit too far as his shoulder nudges the door and it creaks open half an inch. The noise and motion is enough to catch Connor’s attention. His eyes immediately snap over to Hank and the pale, flesh colored skin ripples across Connor’s body lightning fast.

Between one blink and the next Connor is standing in the bathroom looking like a deer in headlights; it takes a lot to be able to seriously surprise Connor. His LED is red and when Hank just _stares_ in shock for a few seconds, it fades off to yellow again.

He’s seen Connor without clothes on before. It’s become something normal since they started living together. But this. This isn’t normal.

“Hank.” he says softly, surprised. It’s rare that Connor lets his emotions through in his speech aside from snappy remarks.

“What are you doing in here?” he asks, straight to the point, knowing Connor would be quick to deflect the conversation and attention on something else.

Connor looks to his hand and then the mirror, to Hank and then the floor. His LED is still yellow and Hank frowns. He comes into the bathroom, catching Connor’s attention. The door shuts behind him.

Suddenly, there are tears rolling down Connor’s cheeks, doe eyes wide and scared and looking at Hank like he might be coming to hurt him. Hank had planned to interrogate Connor brashly, but the tears make him stop in his tracks. All plans knocked out the window.

Hank’s hands come out to grab Connor by the wrists, pulling him a step closer so he can then wrap the android up in a hug, holding him by the back of the head to cradle him into the curves of his body. Connor may be stiff in holding himself but he bends into Hank’s touch like leaves reaching for the sun.

Connor holds onto Hank and buries his face into the man’s shoulder, tension draining out of him like he’s too tired to hold on anymore.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Hank mumbles, holding on tighter, trying to comfort Connor in the only way he knows he can right now. He still doesn’t know why Connor’s so upset, but he won’t push the android for answers yet.

Connor’s not had many times where he’s broken down or needed someone to lean on, but every time he has, Hank’s been by his side.

_I’ve got you. I’ve got you._

It feels like hours before Connor finally tries to stand upright again, taking his hands away. Hank lets him go, but keeps his hands on the android until he can look at his eyes and make sure he’s no longer crying.

“Okay,” Hank sighs, heart aching in his chest, hoping that he can somehow help Connor, “let’s talk about what’s going on, alright?”

Connor nods, back of his hand wiping under his chin, wipe away stray tears. He looks about ready to talk, but Hank glances at the clothes on the floor and says.

“Not naked, yeah?” it’s gentle, optional. Hank would rather have Connor in dull comfortable pjs than completely bare, but he’s not going to turn the android away if he decides not to.

Connor leans down, just enough to grab the sweatpants and pull them on, one foot at a time, balance unwavering and perfect.

They move out of the cold tiled room and end up on the couch, Hank leaned back with Connor under one of his arms, legs across his lap, feet tucked under Sumo who has made his happy home in the far end of the couch space.

Connor takes a deep breath, silent for a long time before he finds out where to start, how to make Hank understand where the problem is coming from. And Hank. Hank like the perfect man he is patiently holds Connor through it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
